


Magic Mirror

by SkyEverett



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Based on a Vocaloid Song, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Magic, Magic Mirrors, Paralysis, Prequel, Prequel to Daughter of Evil Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyEverett/pseuds/SkyEverett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the English cover of Rin and Len's "Magic Mirror" (listen here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZTr1m8F1jT4 ).</p><p>Rin has an illness that has left her legs useless and is slowly killing her.  She meets a mysterious boy in an old mirror who grants every wish she asks for.  But some things don't last forever, and this boy is no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [English Ver. 「Magic Mirror / 魔法の鏡」英語で歌ってみた ✿ham「●ω●」](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/133118) by SirHamnet. 



    “She will not live to see the new year.”  
  
    The couple covered their mouths in horror as the doctor relayed his final words to them.  “I’ve given her some medicine, but it will only ease the pain.  Soon the disease will spread to her heart, and then she will die.  This is the best I can do.”  
  
    The mother collapsed into her husband’s arms, sobbing.  “Is there any way you can prolong her life, even if it’s just for another month?” asked the father through gritted teeth.  He clutched his wife tightly.  The doctor only shook his head sadly, gathered his things, and walked to the door.  As he closed the door, he turned around and looked at the two figures.  All their burdens had only been made heavier.  
  
    “I’m so sorry,” he said sincerely.  “But it’s hard to kill a disease with no cure.”  
  
    And so begins the story of friendship, renewal, and hope.  
  
҉     ҉     ҉    
  
    Rin Kagamine wheeled through her house.  She lived in a run-down house, full of neighbors who did nothing but pity her.  She used to have a brother, but one day he was taken from her and she never heard from him again.  That was before she contracted the sickness.  Now she would ride around in her little carriage, always bored with her life.  Now, with only three months left, she was only looking for a way out of this dull existence.  She wanted these meager months to be spent in a huge stone castle, adorned with stained-glass windows and warm fireplaces, regular glass windows with beautiful views and beds as soft as feather down.    
  
    Maybe then…would she finally be happy?  
  
    Snapping out of her daydreams, she found herself in an old storage room.  Looking around, there wasn’t much in the room, only a few boxes and a large, half-covered mirror.  She reached out a hand and pulled the dust-ridden cloth off of the mirror and gave a gasp of surprise.  
  
    She had seen this mirror before; it belonged to an old relative of hers.  What used to be a gold-rimmed rectangle of light had been reduced to an old, dusty, falling-apart piece of glass.  She wheeled closer and used her arm to rub away some of the grime.  It was faint, but she could make out a reflection in the glass.    
  
    With a start, Rin realized it was not hers.  
  
    A young boy, around her age, stood looking at her with a kind smile.  He had the same blond hair as her and the same blue eyes.  He wore a long black cloak held together by three long, golden straps.  He cocked his head at her, smiled bigger, and waved.  
  
    Feeling a little shy, Rin hesitantly waved back.  
  
    The boy’s smile never left his face as he began to drag his finger across the grime.   _I am a magician,_  he wrote.  Rin looked up at him in wonder.  “Really?” she asked.  “What can you do?”   
  
     _Wishes are my specialty._  
  
    Rin gasped.  Could this boy grant wishes?  Any wish?  Anything at all?  
  
     _I can show you, if you like.  Give me your hand._  
  
    The boy finished writing, then placed his hand against the glass.  Rin had to reach a bit, but she managed to line up her hand with the boy’s.  He smiled and closed his eyes, whispering a few words to himself.  
  
    Then he slowly wrapped his hand around hers.  
  
    Rin looked up in shock.  For that moment it was almost as if there hadn’t been a mirror at all; the boy’s warm touch sent shivers down her spine.    
  
    And then she heard his voice.  
  
    It was a beautiful, melodious voice, one that could ask anything of the universe, and it would be given to him.  He told her about his life.  He told her his name.  He knew of the lonely little girl inside this dull, grey house that dreamt of meeting someone else and finding happiness, but couldn’t because her life was so short and ending so soon.  
  
    Rin felt tears slip out of her eyes.  How could this boy know her so well?  How many times had he passed by this mirror, hoping she would come and see him?  Now that he was here, she never wanted this moment to end.  But the boy’s smile faltered and he let go of her hand, the glass a barrier between them once again.  
  
     _Make a wish.  I’ll grant it, if you’d like._  
  
    Rin slowly withdrew her hand from the glass.  What could she wish for?  If this was her only chance…then she would take it.  
  
    “Please…”  It still felt too fantastical to call him by his name.  “Please cure me of my illness.  I want to be able to walk again…and live a happier life.”  His eyes traveled down to her skinny, paralyzed legs, hanging limply from the chair like dead vines.  He looked to her, nodded once, and bowed his head, putting his hands together…like a prayer.  He looked up and smiled again.  
  
    Rin didn’t feel anything at first.  But then, slowly but surely, warmth surged through her, warming her heart and traveling all the way to the tips of her toes.  Hesitantly, she pushed herself out of the chair, said a silent prayer, and let go.  
  
    She did not wobble or fall.  Her legs did not come out from under her.  She was standing, just like she had done so many months ago.    
  
    It was such a wonderful feeling.  
  
҉     ҉     ҉    
  
    Her parents were overjoyed at her sudden recovery, though Rin refused to tell them what had really happened—she feared they wouldn’t believe her.  Within mere days the doctor had confirmed the family’s hopes: the disease had suddenly disappeared from Rin’s body; she would never again live with the fear of dying until she was very old indeed.    
  
    “Thank you,” she said to the boy.  “My family and I are so much happier now that their prayers have been answered.  I’ll be able to spend more time with them.  Are you sure you don’t want anything in return?  I don’t have much, but I’ll get you anything.”  A shake of his head.   _Make another wish._  
  
    “But…isn’t there a limit?”  
  
    The boy paused, thinking.   _No.  There isn’t a limit._  
  
    “Well, if you’re sure…”  The boy nodded, flashing her his special smile.  
  
    So Rin began to tell him her desires.  
  
҉     ҉     ҉    
  
    From then on out, only good fortune came to the kingdom in which Rin lived.  Its everlasting wars with other kingdoms soon drew to a close.  Agriculture flourished and many people began to live longer.    
  
    Rin would watch all the people wander about from her own bedroom window, for now she was living in the very castle she dreamed about as a child—and she was next in line for the throne.    
  
    Rin felt happy for her people—really, she did—but she always felt like there was something missing from her life.  She looked over at the giant mirror in the corner of her room, always expecting to see that young boy, who had aged as well over the years, but to her was still the sweet, smiling little magician who called out her name and spoke to her—there was no need for writing messages on the shining glass anymore.    
      
    She had to wait a few minutes, but the boy appeared before her and smiled, setting a hand against the glass.  She could almost feel his warmth radiating out of the mirror.   _“Are you alright?”_  he asked.   _“Is there something wrong?”_   Rin shook her head.  His melodious voice almost made lonely tears spill from her eyes, but she held them in.   _“Any other wishes you’d like me to grant?”_  
  
    Rin sniffed and looked up into those blue eyes that matched her own so well.  “Please stay with me.”  The boy’s smile was confused as he rapped on the glass.  She could hear the sound, and with it, the unspoken message:  _I can’t cross over to your world._   “I know, but…can you grant this wish of mine…?  I just want you to be here…you were my first ‘friend’, you know…just don’t leave me, please…?”  The boy nodded.   _“I’ve never left you, and I don’t plan leaving you any time soon.”_   “Thank you…could you stay here until I fall asleep?  ‘Cause if I close my eyes…I’ll be all alone and I…I guess I don’t like that feeling very much.”  The boy nodded again.  Smiled.  Like all those other times he had.  
  
    But, for some reason, Rin could not be comforted.  
  
    The next day, she found out why.  
  
    The boy appeared to her again, only this time he had a very solemn message for her.   
  
    She tried greeting him with a smile, but he wasn’t smiling back like always.   _“You know,”_  he began,  _“everything you wished for is bound to go back to the way it was before.”_   Rin stepped back in surprise.  “You…you mean…all that I have, all of my wishes…are going to disappear?”   _“My powers are limited,”_  answered the boy.   _“My world is changing because of what you wished for…and things will go downhill for you as my world tries to take it back.”_     
  
    Rin felt like crying.  “If…if your world is in so much danger because of me…then why grant all of my wishes?  Wh…why suffer because of me?!”  _“Because you were suffering,”_  he answered.   _“You were going to die soon, and I thought that you deserved a little more than what you had.  And…you remind me of someone.  I just can’t put my finger on who.”_  
   
    Rin bowed her head, allowing the tears she was holding in to fall.  She had been taking his world’s happiness away.  And why did he grant her his happiness?  Was he just kind, or was it…something else?   
  
    Did…did he  _love_ …?  
  
     _“And now I have to go.”_  
  
    Rin’s head snapped up.  “Please don’t go just yet!” she yelled, panicked.  “The magic is already dissolving away!”  
  
     _“Let us bid each other farewell.”_  
  
    “I won’t say goodbye!”   
  
     _“I beg of you, please do not cry.”_  He reached out a hand as if to wipe away her tears, but his fingertips touched the barrier of glass.  
  
    “Please don’t leave my side…!”  
  
     _“In the world through the mirror, everything is set in reverse.  Though our destines are connected, they should have never intersected.  Everything that I gave was only given to repay another side of life that I’ve come to see.  I won’t forget the times you’re sad or happy._  
  
     _“And in return I want you to promise me…”_   Rin stared into his eyes, hanging onto every word.  “Yes?”  
  
     _“Promise me that I will always be…within your memories.”_  
  
    Rin heard the sound of shattering glass, but when she looked up again, she could only see her reflection.  The mirror’s magic had drained away.  He was gone, and never coming back.  
  
    “B-but…”  Rin put her hand against the mirror, ignoring her own reflection.  “If you could just stay with me, it’d be alright!  Even if you didn’t have magic, I wouldn’t need any of it!  It was never the magic, or the wishes…I just wanted a friend…I wanted you to stay by me and comfort me…I’m so lonely…!”  Rin collapsed in front of the mirror and sobbed until she could cry no more.  
  
҉     ҉     ҉     
      
    A few years after this happened, Rin was crowned queen of the kingdom.  She wasn’t very good at ruling, and there were a few times when she had to put down some revolts, and she was never happy.  From time to time, she’d pass her old bedroom with the mirror still propped up and polished in the corner.  Every so often she’d walk in and stare into the mirror, hoping that her little magician would come back to her.  If she called his name, she always hoped she could hear him calling her name in return, and he would once again be by her side.  But no such thing happened.  
  
    “No matter how much time may pass me by, I will always be…waiting for you.”  
  
    She used to say that all the time when she passed by that room.  But as the months went by, she quickly lost faith.  
  
    Until one day, one very special day, a stranger arrived, claiming to be her brother.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who haven't heard the Rin and Len Servant of Evil stories, then skip this part. I don't want to spoil anything.
> 
> I made this as a sort of prologue to "Servant of Evil" and "Regret Message".
> 
> ~The little magician is Len, I have yet to decide whether he's a figment of her imagination or not.
> 
> ~All of those things she wished for (except the healing of her illness) eventually get taken away from her at the end of "Servant of Evil." She loses her throne, war erupts, etc.
> 
> ~Her sickness is a major part in this. In the magician's world, everything is set in reverse, yes, but since Len and the magician are one in the same, her sickness is a hint at Len's death in the end. Allow me to explain:  
>  -Since her healed illness is the only wish that stays granted, the magician will, in turn, die (because she was supposed to die).   
>  -Since the magician was willing to do anything for Rin, it's only natural that he repay her wish by dying in her place.


End file.
